Loss
by CuddleMeCozy
Summary: Mallory is prepared to die but is saved by her lost soul mate. Mallory/OC
I don't own the Mighty Ducks. Durin is a character I made up.

" _How do you describe loss?"_

…..

Mallory stared up at the fading light of the moon above her, sinking into the dark cold depths of death. She was dying... but she didn't care. It was time, she was tired. She no longer had the will to fight for life anymore. Why? Because of loss.

3 minutes earlier:

The ducks had been tracking Dragaunus and his goons when they found that he had stolen a research ship used to gather materials off of the ocean floor. Tanya had planted a bomb in the ship and everyone was making a run for the duck boat. Mallory was in the back of the group just behind Duke when her leg was caught, turning she looked to find Siege had a hold of her leg. Looking back to call for the others, her eyes landed back on their exit just in time to see Duke jump over the side of the ship to their boat, everyone had already jumped ship. It would take them too long to reach her now.

Using all the strength Siege could muster, he tossed her back toward the front of the ship and used his teleporter to get to safety. Mallory rolled and tumbled to a stop, too far from her exit to make it. She would have to jump over the side of the fairly large yacht. She could hear the others calling for her over the side from below, wondering where she was. It wasn't enough time, she wasn't going to make it. Just as she had reached the railing the bomb went off. Fire was everywhere. She felt the breeze at her back as she was launched backwards away from the burning ship and into cold dark water. Slowly slipping from the surface and sinking down in to the dark.

She couldn't move, couldn't scream, she just sank. Her eyes stared up at the fading moonlight as she sank, it was so lonely down here. Her eyes began to drift closed when suddenly arms were around her. Looking up surprised at how quickly one of her teammates reached her, she was about to smile when she saw his face.

"Oh god. It can't be... Durin?" Durin, was Mallory's long lost soul mate from Puckworld, he had died before the invasion in a bike accident. Mallory had been devastated when she lost him but here he was, holding her close. How she had dreamed of this moment, of being held by him again. Of him taking her away and ending all of her sorrow.

The handsome black feathered duck held Mallory close. His eyes stared sadly down at her, their unique gold color and his pretty orange beak contrasting with his dark feathers. Their hair floated up above them, the strands twirling and slipping around each other as he pressed his forehead down on hers, gripping her arms and holding her close to his define chest, where she rested her hands. Mallory looked up lovingly at Durin as he smiled down at her. His hand came up to caress her beautiful face.

"My love, you can't join me yet." He said in a voice like liquid velvet.

"Why not? I'm tired Durin."

"I know but you have too much to do. Too much to live for. I won't let you die. I love you too much."

"Please don't turn me away!"

"I Have to. We will be together one day but not now, not yet."

Tears filled Mallory's eyes as she clung to him, the ocean water around her lifted them away before they could fully form. Leaning up she pressed her beak to his in a desperate kiss, her fingers digging into his back, she felt like her heart was being squeezed by a steel clamp, slowly crushing and killing it. This emptiness she felt turned into a black hole that was sucking everything in, leaving an endless pit of sorrow and loneliness. She wanted to die, just to make this feeling of losing him stop and now she was losing him again.

He wanted so selfishly to keep her with him but her destiny was in life and he had already passed on to the other side where he patiently awaited for the day he would be reunited with his true love. One day she would join him and he would be there waiting for her, eager to take her into his arms again.

He always said back on puck world that if he was the night sky then she was the moon, wrapped in his dark arms. She wanted to be forever wrapped in his arms, just like the moon was wrapped in the night sky and if she stayed right here then she would. For her the choice was very simple but he didn't want her to. He wanted her to live. Didn't he know that without him she wasn't living, she was just getting by.

The dark drake looked behind her, his exotic golden eyes zeroing in on something over her shoulder. She didn't care to look, she was not going anywhere, she would stay here with him in this dark ocean. Together they would drift away.

Strong arms wrapped around her torso and she was pulled back into a strong chest. She watched, limp and confused as she floated up away from Durin, no... she was being pulled away from him. Too weak to do anything else she reached for him, seeing that his arms were still outstretched for her. He watched her with a sad smile then vanished into the surrounding darkness.

The strong arms kept pulling her up to brighter water until they broke the surface. She was vaguely aware of a speed boat approaching.

"Hold on Mallory!"

 _"Whose voice was that?"_

"Wildwing! Is she okay!" A frantic nasally voice called out.

"Get her into the boat! Hurry!" Large hands lifted her forward and then many where on her, pulling at her and dragging her from the cold water.

"Help me in the boat Grin. I need to resuscitate her!"

 _"Why would he do that? I don't want to be saved... wait I'm not breathing."_ Mallory looked down to see herself pale and still on the floor of the boat. _"I'm dead but where is Durin, why isn't he here to get me?"_

She watched as Wildwing was pulled onto the boat, he ran to her side quickly. He leaned over her and placed his mouth to hers while covering her nose holes on top of her beak with his fingers. Forcing large breaths of air into her no longer functioning lungs.

 _"Please stop Wildwing. Let me go. I'm ready to move on."_ He didn't listen, instead he started chest compressions. _"Wildwing stop."_ Still he didn't listen. She looked at the others around her and saw the fear and anguish on there faces. Tanya was crying and hugging Grin, who padded her back in comfort. Nosedive watched Wildwing work, barely holding back the tears in his eyes. Duke had his back turned away, he gripped the railing on the boat with all of his strength, unable to look upon his dying or dead teammate.

"Come on Mallory! You can't leave us like this! You've got to fight."

 _"I don't want to anymore."_

"Come on Mallory!" Wildwing pushed more air into her, her lungs forcefully expanding them with his powerful breaths, trying to force the water out. Then going back to compressing on her chest in a timed rhythm.

She shook her head and watched him only to suddenly feel a tingly sensation in her hands. Looking down at them she saw that they were see through. Her spectral from was fading! _"No! Stop!"_ But he kept going until suddenly she was back in her body, choking and coughing painfully as water was forced out of her burning lungs. She couldn't breath at first she was coughing and gagging so hard, but it finally subsided and she could hear the sound of her friends cheering and hugging. They patted Wildwing on the shoulders and touched her head as a sign of affection. Wildwing laughed and clutched her in a hug.

"Don't ever do that again." He ordered, still hugging her now shaking body in his arms. He had almost lost another friend and teammate. The water dipping down her face from her hair hid her tears. She didn't want to be weak but her soul was torn in half, she was and has been broken since his death. All she could do was try to piece it back together, but the horrid scar would always remain. Seeing him again had reopened the fragile wound which she had tried so meticulously to keep closed. The anguish of his loss was fresh again.

On the boat ride back Wildwing held her close, contemplating if what he saw in the dark water was real. _"Was there really a duck there holding Mallory? It was like he was waiting for me to save her. He even nodded to me."_ The dark feathered duck was almost invisible in the water until he got closer, to see him holding Mallory protectively, keeping her form sinking further into the depths. _"How is that possible?"_

"Why?" She interrupted his thoughts with a whispered so small he almost missed it.

"What?"

"I didn't want this. Why did you take me from him? I didn't want to go."

His eyes widened, realizing what she was saying. "Stop it Mallory." He whispered, looking at the others, knowing they would be as upset as he was to hear she wanted to die.

"I wanted to die."

"Stop it Mallory!" He yelled surprising the others, making them look back at him.

"Everything okay Wildwing?" Duke asked, staring back at the two on the back of the boat.

"Yeah... we'll be okay" he looked into Mallory's eyes, daring her to argue with his orders. "We'll make it through this."

She just stared at him but finally nodded. She would get through it. Just like she always has. She would get by.

Closing her eyes she drifted to sleep, dreaming about her lover that waited for her on the other side. One day she would be with him again and on that day she would no longer feel loss.


End file.
